Athena de la Fere
Athena de la Fere is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Count Athos de la Fere from the French novel, The Three Musketeers. A passionate fighter who strongly believes in following destiny, Athena is quick on her feet when it comes to her story. Her destined love life, however? Full of regrets. In the conflict Athena stands loud and proud as a Roybel, along with her other future Musketeers. She's up for all the adventures she gets to partake in, but knows that their destinies won't end in their favour. Character Personality As the first-born and heiress of the Count de la Fere, Athena is everything a princess would want to be and more. Her presence is so great that all talk stops when she speaks, and her word is taken on any subject. She is a fine noblewoman, trained to the highest degree and hardly anyone would wish of defying her. Queenly, noble and regal - she is utterly perfect. She has to be. She doesn't really have a choice. Everyone from Fairis and Ever After can agree on one thing and that's that Athena just loves keeping to herself. She scarcely speaks to anyone beyond her story, and has thus become an entire mystery on her own. Those who are lucky enough to be graced with her speech are often met with satirical remarks. Of course, though, most of the school just see her as another busy figure of nobility; Athena is a young countess after all. What she does in her free time is nothing to worry about. How much harm can an innocent damsel do, anyway? Turns out, a lot actually. Beneath her aloof facade, Athena is as loud and rowdy as her fellow Musketeers. She is fueled on rage and rage alone, always on edge and ready to brawl. To say she is pugnacious is an understatement - the girl would take down the school on her own if she had to. Unfortunately, Grimms has placed very strict orders on the quartet so the most they can do is raid the girl's bathrooms. Her recklessness and impulsivity has gotten her in trouble with both Grimms and the local authorities but she always manages to excuse herself every time. Other than that, Athena is certainly capable and willing to fight over what's right. She doesn't need to affirm her power through conversation; if she gives you the look you know you're dead. And let's not forget her father's influence on her. Athena is comprised of the most sarcastic essence of Athos, complete with the witty comebacks and dry humour. She prefers to look on the more realistic (leaning pessimistic) side of life and knows when to push a dream or two back. Albeit, those dreams aren't necessarily... hers. Despite this, Athena scarcely shows this side of her, masking it with a more sophisticated persona. As the representative of her house she must conceal her salt and, instead, repress it for when her story commences. Alas, Athena is certainly no bitch. Her inner core is derived entirely of the concept of a just world where everyone lives fairly. This sentimental attachment to humanity has taken quite a toll on her life, often being guided by the thought of helping others. Athos' tales of tragedy, thrill and, most importantly, comraderie had latched themselves onto her. She wanted to be a good person. And not just a social justice warrior on the internet who makes call out posts, but someone who actually did something. Anything. What was the point if her words didn't influence any change? Shouldn't her actions have consequences for themselves? Athena has made it her life goal to answer her questions and to leave her mark in the process. Appearance Like her father, Athena would be classified as somewhat attractive. One could even mistake her for the next Milady de Winter, thanks to her cold demeanor and intimidating good looks. Mordaunt isn't impressed. Athena stands at 6' and possesses a considerably muscular figure, though it often goes unnoticed. Her hair is long, wavy and chestnut brown, usually tied up out of her face. Though untameable most of the time Athena, does her best to maintain her lockes. Her skin is khaki-tan and clear with a few beauty spots around her body, the most noticeable one under her right eye. Speaking of her eyes, Athena's is powder blue and are either shiny enough to swim in or just... menacing. Her colour scheme consists of various shades of blue, sometimes containing orange accents, and her metal colour is silver. Athena's motifs include the fleur de lis (the Muskeedorks™ symbol), the wings of justice and the closest weapon she can grab. Most of her outfits are either fancy dresses or gunning garbs. There is, quite literally, no in between. Hobbies and Interests Athena, being a reasonably busy person, doesn't really have any specific ""hobbies"". She usually spends her time doing as she pleases with no set schedule or time. Of course, there are some things she enjoys more than others - it's just she doesn't do them often enough to be called a hobby. A good chunk of her days are spent preparing for her future job as a countess, anyway. Her lessons of nobility come above all else, including her musketeer training. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she likes it. Fencing As did the other Muskeedorks, Athena has had her fair share of fencing lessons with Uncle Aramis. She was undoubtedly a natural, but that's nothing to brag about amongst a group who were all born to handle an sword. That doesn't excuse the fact that she knows how to take down an enemy in the blink of an eye, and she isn't afraid to either. Just watch your back. TBA idk man she's a busy person Fairytale Main article: The Three Musketeers How Athena comes into it After the events of the first novel, Athos retired as a musketeer and decided to get his life in order. Now that Milady was gone, he was essentially a free man - though, the thought of her would still haunt him. Athos knew that he had to remarry and find a valid wife in order for the rest of the story to continue. Despite being a count, he had a tough time finding a spouse, given his unlucky history with women. After a lot of drinking, and ranting to his Musketeer friends, Athos eventually found the one; a charming lady who so happened to be one of Aramis' former mistresses. The couple grew closer and closer, until eventually they discovered they'd be having a daughter. Of course, this wasn't taken too well by the other nobles as they didn't want a "natural" heiress. Athos made several plans to marry his new found love but the results were barren. She was of lowly birth and her family didn't want anything to do with him. Soon enough, they both decided to let it go but continued their relationship in secret. It went on until after Raoul's birth, upon which they finally split up. Athena's mother still visits from time to time but overall the bond hasn't developed. As the first legitimate born child of Athos, Athena is destined to inherit the role and aid her fellow future musketeers in their adventures. Normally the first child of Athos legacies would be their respective Raoul, who would take their own destiny in the sequels and leave for war. However, Athena turned the tables by simply being a girl. The tradition also involved the Athos having a second child before Raoul, the supposed first born, got killed. She wasn't able to take that destiny so the rule pretty much flipped around - she'd get her father's role while her brother Raoul took his own respective one. While Athena loves her story and is completely down for it, there are a few things she is willing to alter. To start off, she simply does not want her brother to die. The family agreed to keep that part a secret for him to avoid any problems, but Athena has gradually become more and more guilty about it. She's slipped up countless times but she just doesn't have the heart to tell him. Athos dodges the topic whenever she brings it up but it's only because he doesn't want to hurt his kids. She's also not the biggest fans of her and her comrade's destined deaths. Sure, the romance and the adventures are pretty cool but does she really want to grieve over her dead friends? No. The young lady has also started to find herself questioning her destiny more and more. Although she is one of the heroes of this story, she can't help but feel like something is just off. Outfits Relationships Family Athos de la Fere They're literally just drinking buddies. Athos is stressed out 24/7 but still laid-back enough to let his daughter lead her life. Athena absolutely adores her father, often asking him to share his same old stories over and over. He finds it tiresome but he loves his kids, really. They're both absolutely ready to die for eachother and, along with Raoul, bicker over who loves the other more. Generally, he's one of those dads who just love to brag about his kids and will take the time to give a speech about their achievements. Raoul de la Fere As the older sibling Athena is very overprotective of her brother, as he didn't receive any of the intense training like she did, and has vowed to do anything for his sake and safety. Raoul finds it annoying but loves her nonetheless. He's completely oblivious to his destiny; the rest of the family want it to be a slow burn but Athena thinks it's utterly cruel and sees it as torture, especially since he's more on the fragile side. While he's not really interested in his family's career in fighting he still admires it. He is, however, a complete coward when it comes to holding a weapon. Friends Mordaunt de Winter As her destined Milady, both Athena and Mordaunt were forced to be together from a young age. Their families were hoping that they'd eventually start bonding and maybe fall in "love" to keep the authenticity but, when your daughter is literally named after an iconic ace goddess, it's proven to be difficult. Despite all the family drama, the future Athos and Milady are suspiciously close. They've known each other since childhood and growing up, Athena had always thought that Mordaunt was weird. Apart from his sister, he was, in summary, a total loner. Whether she started warming up to him or just pitied him is still up or debate. The Muskeedorks Naturally, Athena is close-knit with her fellow musketeers comprising of Scarlet Anne d'Herblay, Victorie d'Artagnan and Vivienne du Vallon. Despite being one of the youngest, Athena is arguably the most protective of the bunch. She loves them all dearly and would glady put her life on the line for theirs. Seriously - she'll fight anyone. Paralleling her father's role, she takes the title of the "Mom Friend" and is always looking out for them. Athena is incredibly defensive and won't hesitate to sort things out through violence. You have been warned. Other than the main quartet, Athena is on good terms with just about every other member too. She does her part with guarding the crown princess of France Lulu de Bourbon and even offering training sessions to anyone who wants them. And by "anyone" I mean Signe. She really wants to kick Mord's ass. Enemies Most of her rivalries are one sided. Athena is also incredibly petty and gives her enemies dirty looks in the hallways while on her horse. When you grow up as nobility, you have to drag your rivals in style. She has also made a name for herself amongst other French noble families. As a bastard heiress, Athena is often looked down upon and insulted at any given chance. Of course, she doesn't just let this pass. Every other person who has made the mistake of tarnishing the name of the de la Feres have all met the same fate. All of which coincidentally end in being 3 inches away from a pistol. Pets Athena has a beautiful white stallion which she unoriginally named Ivory. She likes using him to trample over people she hates. Metaphorically, of course, since the other Muskeedorks are always having to yield her. Other than that, the de la Feres have family blood hounds who live in Fairis. Romance Athena, mirroring her name sake, identifies as asexual aromantic. She doesn't want to maintain any kind of romantic relationship and prefers love when it's not involving her. Although her title as a countess thinks otherwise - one of her conditions as nobility requires her to find an eligible spouse. She's not looking forward to it. Regardless, she's not unwilling to use her looks or lead someone on to get her way. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't harbour any sort of romantic feelings towards Mordaunt and considers him more as a close friend. Fortunately, Mordaunt's opinions on her are completely platonic too. If they were ever to get married it would be for tax benefits. Either way, he's still nice to look at. Quotes Trivia * Athena has a heavy French accent. Thanks to that it makes everything she says twice as elegant and intimidating. ** She has picked up LSF from her father's deaf servant, Grimaud. By the way Athos would like everyone to know that he is not a cruel master, the neighborhood just doesn't like him. * The rapier she is usually seen with was a gift from her father, making Athena very possessive over it. She doesn't allow anyone to touch it. Not even the other Muskeedorks. Mord currently holds the school's record for getting the closest to it. * Athos named her after the Greek goddess of intelligence and war. He thought it was funny but this dad joke had gone too far. * Like the other Muskeedorks, Athena would most likely be sorted into Gryffindor. She, however, would represent Slytherin. Gallery athena.png|Updated ref AthenadelaFere.png|im so sorry i did this to u athena Athena fansa.jpg|Athena in all her kickass glory <3 by the amazing Patchworks Inc Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Zarin's OCs Category:French Category:Asexual Category:The Three Musketeers